It is a practice of many people today to carry a notebook, such as a personal organizer, that contains information they require frequently for personal or business reasons. This information may include calendars, schedules, notes, addresses, telephone numbers and a wide variety of other information that the user prefers to have available in hard copy form.
Many such persons are also in the habit of carrying some type of “personal electronic assistant,” a term that is used here to include such portable electronic devices as cellular telephones, Palm Pilots™ and other electronic organizers, beepers, e-mail devices, calculators and the like. To carry both an organizer and a personal electronic assistant is often inconvenient. One or more of these items can easily be lost, forgotten or dropped. It is, therefore, highly desirable to find a way to effectively combine these two items into one, while at the same time allowing them to be separated when it is advantageous to do so. It is also desirable that the notebook provide some measure of protection for the personal electronic assistant, which typically is subject to being damaged rather easily. It is most desirable that the personal electronic assistant be accessible whether the notebook is closed or open and that the personal electronic assistant be hidden from view when contained within the notebook.